SEMPAT MEMILIKI
by RiccaBlossom
Summary: Tenten dikalahkan si kecil Himawari soal Hyuuga Neji sehingga menyadari sesuatu yang penting warning:dldr,typo bertebaran,gaje,kesamaan fic tidak disengaja. no plagiat


**SEMPAT MEMILIKI**

 **Disclaimer@ Naruto punya om Musashi Kishimoto**

WARNING : typo,gaje,dldr,

Pagi hari yang membuat hari akan terasa sedikit kelabu tiba. Hari ini peringatan berakhirnya perang dunia shinobi yang ke empat. Memang tak ada semacam perayaan untuk hal itu namun aku selalu mengingatnya tahun demi tahun. Hari ini aku sudah memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke tempat itu lagi. Huft mengingat rencana itu membuat moodku sedikit down namun itu tak akan mengurangi niatku. Saat ini aku sedang mematut diriku di cermin sebelum keluar rumah. Pakaian oke, dandanan oke, semua oke ku harap "dia" menyukainya.

Dengan langkah yang mantap aku melewati pintu rumah dan menutup pintu. Ketika hendak mengunci pintu terdengar suara merdu malaikat kecil kebanggaan pemimpin desa memasuki telingaku.

"Selamat pagi bibi." Ah suara itu membuatku menoleh dengan kecepatan yang sama dengan jurus andalan ayahnya.

"Selamat pagi Hima-hime." Sahutku yang tak ayal membuatnya sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya dan sontak sebuah suara tawa yang sangat khas mengingatkanku akan suara "dia".

"Selamat pagi nyonya Hokage." Aku mengatakannya dengan nada jahil yang di balasnya dengan senyum anggunnya. Aku benar benar tak mengerti mengapa makhluk seanggun dia bisa berakhir dengan orang yang super duper berisik. Astaga apa yang aku pikirkan batinku sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Kelihatannya kamu sudah siap untuk pergi ne Tenten?" Hinata menyentuh bahu Himawari yang terlihat menatapku penuh harapan. Ukh hatiku tertusuk, astaga jangan tatap aku dengan mata seperti itu sekarang Hime.

"Hehe iya Hinata." Sahutku menahan niatku untuk kabur dari tatapan malaikat kecil Hinata.

"Maaf kalau aku mengganggumu Tenten-chan."

"Tidak tidak Hinata. Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Sahutku cepat, yah aku tak ingin mengecewakannya bagaimanapun dia adalah istri pemimpin desa. Sudah sewajarnya aku meladeninya siapa tahu ada misi walau itu membuatku membatalkan acaraku. Hal itu sudah menjadi resiko seorang shinobi termasuk diriku.

"Maaf Tenten aku hanya bisa minta tolong padamu karena hari ini mendadak daimyo datang ke desa dan aku harus mendampingi Naruto-kun menyambutnya. Aku tak bisa menolak padahal aku sudah berjanji mengantar Hinawari ke sana. Aku tahu hari ini kamu pasti akan ke tempat itu dan kebetulan Himawari ingin ke tempat itu."

Aku menatap malaikat kecil itu, dia tersenyum sangat manis membuatku ingin mencubit pipinya. Ah dia terlalu menggemaskan seperti ibunya berbeda dengan kakaknya yang pembuat masalah seperti ayahnya waktu kecil dulu.

"Aku anggap ini misi khusus nyonya Hokage. Dan aku akan menemaninya sepanjang hari." Sahutku sambil terkekeh yang di balas dengan kekehan oleh Hinata.

"Nah Hima sekarang kamu bisa pergi dengan bibi Tenten karena ibu harus menemani ayahmu. Ku harap kamu tidak merepotkan bibi." Hinata terlihat senang dengan respon Himawari yang mengganggukkan kepala dengan sungguh sungguh. Pemandangan yang membuatku sedikit iri dan mengingat tentang dirinya.

Setelah memberikan seikat bunga matahari yang sudah disiapkannya, Hinata menepuk bahuku dan memberikan senyum termanisnya kemudian meninggalkanku bersama Himawari.

"Ne karena semua sudah siap mari kita berangkat tuan putri." Himawari tersenyum dan meraih tanganku menggenggam erat.

Kami berdua berjalan beriringan sambil saling berceloteh ria menceritakan keseharian kami. Betapa aku bersyukur hari ini bisa mengunjungi dia bersama sosok yang juga merupakan kenangan dirinya.

Aku masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana dia pergi meninggalkanku dan kami semua yang mengenalnya. Kejadian yang berlangsung sangat cepat sehingga tak seorangpun dapat mencegahnya.

Sangat menyedihkan kehilangan orang yang sangat di cintai namun aku bangga karena dia mati tidak sia sia. Salah satu buktinya malaikat kecil yang menggandeng tanganku. Malaikat kesayangan desa Konoha, lihat saja sepanjang perjalanan banyak warga yang menyapa dan berinteraksi dengan Himawari.

Tak lama berjalan kami tiba di komplek monumen pahlawan Konoha, menyusuri setiap nisan yang ada akhirnya kami menemukannya. Di sebuah nisan yang tampak terawat di sana tertulis sebuah nama yang membuat desiran di hatiku dan mataku mulai berkaca kaca. Ya nama yang tak akan lekang oleh waktu di hatiku HYUUGA NEJI.

Tangan mungil itu terlepas dari tanganku dan segera bergerak lincah mengambil tangkai bunga yang layu di sebuah pot kecil di samping nisan. Dengan senyum merekah Himawari menaruh bunga matahari yang di bawanya membuatku penasaran karena sikapnya seolah itu hal biasa.

"Paman Neji aku datang lagi. Tapi aku minta maaf tidak bersama Ibu kali ini dengan bibi Tenten karena ayah menculik ibu ke gedung Hokage." Himawari terkikik setelah mengucapkanya membuatku tersenyum.

"Halo Neji. Apa kabarmu disana?" Ucapku menahan setiap perasaan rindu.

Kemudian kami mengambil sikap untuk mendoakan Neji.

Kami-sama aku benar benar merindukannya. Semua memori tentang Neji bermunculan di benakku di mulai sejak pertemuan kami di akademi sampai saat saat dia menutup mata meninggalkanku untuk selama lamanya.

Kamu tahu Neji sangat berat melepaskan kenangan tentangmu. Hal itu yang membuatku bertahan sampai detik ini.

Jujur aku tak sanggup untuk menggantikan tempat Neji setelah semua yang ku lewati dengan orang lain. Aku tertatih pada waktu awal kehilangan Neji namun seiring berjalannya waktu aku mampu bertahan dengan ideologiku bahwa cintaku kepada Neji akan selalu abadi dan tak mungkin pudar.

Selesai berdoa aku melihat Himawari tersenyum ke arah langit sementara angin yang nakal memainkan rambut warisan Hinata bergoyang membuat kecantikan alami Himawari dan itu membuatku teringat Neji lagi. Well sebenarnya aneh namun nyata bagi teman teman Neji ada selentingan kalau Neji itu lebih cocok di bilang cantik hehehe.

"Ne Hima-hime. Kamu senang sekali ke sini?"

"Iya bi. Ibu selalu mengajakku kemari beberapa kali."

"Apa selalu membawa bunga matahari?"

"Iya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena paman Neji menyukai bunga matahari. Namaku dan nama paman Neji artinya juga bunga matahari."

"Kamu mengenal paman Neji dengan baik ya Hima-hime?"

Tiba tiba raut wajah Himawari menjadi sendu dan itu berhasil membuatku bertanya tanya. Keheningan kembali tercipta setelah tak ada sepatah kata keluar dari bibir mungil itu.

"Aku sangat ingin bertemu paman Neji. Selama ini aku hanya mengetahui dari cerita ayah dan ibu soal paman. Mereka selalu menceritakan kehebatan dan keseharian paman. Aku selalu belajar dari paman melalui cerita itu. Ibu selalu mengajakku menengok makam paman karena dengan begitu kami selalu mengenang dan membiarkan paman tetap hidup dalam hati kami.

Deg

Ucapan Himawari mencubit hatiku, Astaga aku melupakan hal ini. Melihat Himawari yang memandang nisan Neji membuat mataku kembali berkaca kaca. Suasana menjadi hening lagi saat kami tenggelam dalam pikiran kami masing masing.

Di bandingkan dengan Himawari, aku lebih mengenal Neji. Sering kali dalam kesendirianku ketika teringat Neji aku mengutuk Kami-sama kenapa menjemputnya sebelum aku sempat aku mengungkapkan seluruh perasaanku dan hidup bersamanya. Sering aku merasa ini semua tak adil untukku mengapa aku harus bertemu dan mengenal seorang Hyuuga Neji dan jatuh cinta padanya bila pada akhirnya aku harus berpisah dan jauh dengannya untuk selama lamanya.

Direksi hazelku menatap Himawari yang tersenyum menatapku yang tersimpuh.

Aku sungguh tak mampu lagi. Air mataku jatuh tak tertahan lagi. Kau jahat Neji, kau membuatku tak berdaya saat ini dengan semua kenanganmu. Kenapa setelah sekian lama aku selalu kuat ketika mengunjungi makamnya kali ini aku menangisinya.

"Tak perlu merasa tegar dan membohongi perasaanmu sendiri Tenten." Suara baritone mendadak memasuki indera pendengaranku membuatku menoleh perlahan. Di sana beberapa deret nisan berdiri seorang pria bersurai pirang dengan iris biru safirnya menatap teduh diriku yang terus terisak dalam pelukan Himawari. Ah malaikat kecil ini sungguh membuatku runtuh seketika.

Sikap sok kuat dan ideologi mengenai kematian Neji hancur di terjang untaikan kata dari Himawari. Kamu jahat Neji sekali tahu, mengapa kamu mengirim dua malaikat Konoha memasuki zona amanku.

Sebuah pelukan yang terasa lebih berbobot dapat kurasakan membuat perasaan nyaman.

"Maafkan aku dan Naruto Tenten." Mataku menatap mata lavender itu. Terasa tangan yang kokoh mengusap pucuk kepalaku. Setelah aku tenang, aku mengedarkan direksiku menatap sekelilingku dan menemukan seluruh keluarga Nanadaime Hokage dan Hiashi Hyuuga menatap lembut ke arahku.

"A a a aku..." Aku tak mampu meneruskan ucapanku ketika tangan lembut Hinata menyentuh tanganku.

"Maaf jika kami merencanakan ini. Kami membohongimu saat menitipkan Hima-hime. Kami melakukannya karena anak kecil akan selalu jujur mengungkapkan perasaannya dan tidak berbelit belit." Aku menatap pria brengsek yang menjadi dalang semua ini. Huft harusnya aku menyadari satu hal jangan berurusan dengan ninja penuh kejutan no satu di Konoha. Naruto balik menatapku dengan cengiran khasnya membuatku mendengus.

"Tenten, kami terpaksa melakukan ini karena kami tidak ingin kamu terpaku pada Neji-nii seumur hidupmu dan menutup hatimu. Aku tahu selama ini kamu berusaha tegar dan menjaga cintamu pada Neji-nii." Hinata menggenggam tanganku erat.

"Hidup akan selalu berlanjut dan masa depan menanti untuk di capai. Kita tak bisa terus hidup dalam bayang masa lalu. Relakan Neji dan biarkan dia tenang di dunia yang berbeda." Naruto menatap langit membuatku sedikit terpana melihat uh ketampanannya. Astaga apa yang ku pikirkan aku memuji suami orang. Spontan aku menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak bisa." Aku masih berusaha menjaga tembok yang selama ini ku dirikan untuk membuatku bertahan.

"Neji-nii akan sedih mengetahui kamu seperti ini Tenten. Kamu harus mampu melanjutkan hidupmu dan membiarkan semua kenangan Neji menjadi sebuah cerita indah. Aku tidak memaksamu untuk segera namun kamu bisa belajar perlahan untuk itu." Hinata tersenyum. Genggaman tangannya seolah menyalurkan kekuatan untukku keluar dari zona amanku. Naruto dan paman Hiashi membantuku berdiri, aku merasakan tarikan di ujung bajuku. Saat aku menatap sumbernya aku melihat Boruto mengulurkan bunga matahari ke arahku. Aku menatap semua yang ada di sana dan aku mendapatkan anggukan.

Aku menaruh bunga itu di tempat yang sama dengan bunga dari Himawari. Sekali lagi aku mendoakan Neji dan senyum tulus terukir di wajahku.

"Semoga setelah ini semuanya membaik." Paman Hiashi menepuk pundakku.

"Terima kasih semuanya. Aku merasa kini aku bisa meninggalkan semua kenangan tentang Neji dan melangkah kedepan." Aku memeluk Hinata. Sungguh lega terasa saat ini. Ah sungguh selama ini aku hanya mengurung diri dengan kenangan Neji dan itu membuatku menutup diri dengan berbagai hal walau aku merasa semua berjalan wajar.

"Meninggalkan kenangan bukan berarti melupakan karena Neji akan selalu ada di hati." Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya dan itu membuatku teringat makhluk hijau absurd yang pernah menjadi teman satu timku. Sungguh tak di sangka Lee yang seperti itu bisa seperti sekarang.

Aku menatap langit dan sungguh saat ini aku sangat bersyukur.

Terima kasih Neji untuk semuanya, aku bisa menyadarinya. Kali ini aku tidak akan terpaku pada takdir yang seolah olah tertuliskan namun aku akan terus melangkah maju.

NEJI AKU SANGAT BERSYUKUR SEMPAT MEMILIKIMU WALAU SEBAGAI REKAN TIM

Hatiku berteriak keras seolah olah Neji dapat mendengarnya. Itu memang yang ku rasakan, aku sempat memilikinya itu lebih baik baik daripada Himawari yang cuma menatap foto atau mendengar cerita. Ah mengingatnya membuat wajahku menghangat, aku merasa di kalahkan oleh malaikat kecil keluarga Hokage. Aku menatap Himawari dengan penuh ucapan syukur.

"Ne Tenten kurasa setelah ini kamu bisa membuka hati untuk orang selain Neji. Ku harap itu segera terjadi dan kamu bisa menyusul kami dan asal kamu tahu beberapa shinobi kelihatannya sudah mengantri untuk merasakan seperti yang ku rasakan dengan Hinata untuk menciptakan Himawari penaklukmu."

Rasa hangat menjalari wajahku ketika mengerti ucapan Naruto dan ku lihat wajah Hinata memerah seperti buah kesukaan Sasuke.

"MESUM" teriakku melupakan ada anak kecil di sana dan alhasil sebuah death glare dari paman Hiashi tertuju kearahku setelah kepalan tangannya membuat kepala Naruto di hiasi sebuah bakpao.

Boruto mendecak kesal sementara Himawari hanya menatap heran ke arah orang dewasa melihat kejadian absurd itu.

Kami meninggalkan area monumen dengan senyuman dan perasaan lega. Aku berbalik perlahan ke arah monumen

"AKU BERUNTUNG SEMPAT MEMILIKIMU NEJI-KUN."

 **END** Wuih.. entah kenapa tiba tiba tangan ngetik ne fic ketika teringat memori lama ketika dengar lagu jadul. Bila bisa menebak judul lagu itu yah harus diakui dah tua hahahaha... gomen gomen

Ada juga ide fic yang di dasari kisah nyata pas denger lagu ini tapi saya masih ada hutang fic yang belum kelar jadi mungki saya tunda buat eksekusi namun sepertinya ada kesamaan dengan fic yang hiatus/discontinued masalahnya mo ijin keknya authornya dah off so bingung dah... sekali lagi MAAF kqlo ga sesuai ekspatasi reader..


End file.
